guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlueNovember
}} | Notes: } | }} |} Personal Sandbox /Notes /Articles working on ''Previous projects'' *Archive 1 *Archive 2, misc usertalk Titles Blue November's titles Editing Messages Hi Blue! --8765 00:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :But it's April... —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:48, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Eeek. All these people talking to me o0. Yo Glyph, reply'd. ::Sig, I would page you, but your userpage scares me ^_^. My concerns for committing some horrific wiki _faux pas_ outweigh my hard-coded etiquette need to reply. :::Sig's userpage isn't the only scary thing about him. --8765 12:10, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:21, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Your page needs more cowbell. --8765 13:24, 18 April 2007 (CDT) --8765 15:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Silly people ? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:14, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Mooo! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:34, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Hi Blue! Your userpage is looking nice. --8765 13:53, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :More Messagageagesages! Anyways, one look at those lockpick tables will put anyone on a drug trip. >_> --8765 15:40, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I really think I've seen you once. I remember seeing your name and I was going to ask you if I could call you red december :P But I can't remember where I saw you. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:31, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :o0. Reply'd --Blue. Also Please name the article automated tournament (lowercase). While in game it's in title case, so is practically everything else; but in ANet's writeup about ATs they use "automated tournament" and "qualifier point" in lowercase. --Fyren 13:19, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Poke Ha! Bitchslap counters poke! And don't bother using frenzy+heal sig+mending. I'll counter it again with a double bitchslap+nutshot! --8765 14:13, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :On top of all that, my elites pwnface you. --8765 17:48, 29 April 2007 (CDT) FoW I'd like to make a donation to your so-to-be-uber-leet monk. I'll msg you in-game later. --8765 23:03, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :I got a stack of dust too. I'll be on sometime later tomorrow. --8765 00:54, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::<3 Awesome. Don't suppose you have a stack of ecto gathering cobwebs? xD. Tyvm dude, most helpful. Come on ecto prices... keep on falling... :::The lowest I think you'll be able to buy ectos is at about 6k (trader would be at 7k). You might be able to squeeze 5.5k at that time, but it'll be a big waste of time. I'll trade you some of your discounted lockpicks for my shards. --8765 13:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Now that my friend, is a very good deal. And yeah, I'm keeping an eye on the ecto market. Recent farming changes have thrown it around. Perhaps I should actually farm something myself... at 380k + 300k or so assets. Time to liquify. --BlueNovember 14:15, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Fyi, I'm at school right now, so can't log on yet. I'll be on in a few hours. --8765 14:31, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::...You have a dangerously short reply time. o0. Stop using gwiki in school. :P My uni term doesn't start for ages yet. w00t. "Revision time" xD Hey, the internet isn't censored here. Free speech ftw. Besides, I bet the student administrator watching my internet usage plays WoW or some other MMO... --8765 14:45, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Get your FoW armor already. Yesh. --8765 18:57, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Pffff. Shifting these 2 titans would help. Still need What, 45 ecto and a load of shards? May be a while yet. Only 200k in storage (minus the 48 in fow savings :P). 3 months and ~4 new y2 minis; Gwen = Fow. =) --BlueNovember 19:11, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Gwen? Yeah fucking right. Well, I'll consider join you when you do your forgemaster run. Unless you can find 6 other ppl and a FoW scroll, I'll switch regions for a day or whatever. Until then, just farm your ass off. You have favor like 20 hours a day. --8765 19:14, 9 May 2007 (CDT) My computer crapped out on me. Hence why I haven't been on lately. I'll get my comp fixed sooner or later... --8765 22:58, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Much Thanks Thank you GREATLY for your work on "using discounted lockpicks on Normal Mode chests" with "Outpost priced" & "Outpost holder priced" keys. Also the "perceived value of (un)lucky points gained" was something that I had not taken into account. Thanks for that info as well. I followed the nonsense on the Lockpick discussion page... up to a disgusted point. The tables you have created are relevant and should have been allowed on the main lockpick page. This should be an interesting weekend with the addition of +500 luck points for retaining a lockpick. Again, Thank You Very Much, for providing this straight-forward, helpful info. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 17:27, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :<3. Really nice to be appreciated :). I'm knee-deep in revision atm, but will also be producing the probability graphs for the remaining tables at a later date. Lucky weekend you say... mmmm. *Signs on to GW*. --BlueNovember 06:40, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Hi Blue!! Guess what... It's November!!! — Nova — ( ) 15:56, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Happy November! -- -- (s)talkpage 16:07, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Here is a present for you because it is November! ::— Nova — ( ) 16:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::<3 --BlueNovember 09:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) You have an unclosed tag somewhere on your page. — Nova — ( ) 01:11, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Nvm, gimmethegepgun fixed it. — Nova — ( ) 02:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) lol hey blue! didnt know u were a gwiki dude, nice profile :PDekboi. 14:52, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Winter Break I'll be back to gw during winter break, though I'm not getting EN. My friend is getting NF and I'll be helping him thru it. Feel free to help out, it'll be fun and you can see how crappy I play now. Winter break starts in 26 hrs from this message. --8765 03:47, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Cookies and imbagons when is your friend going to wake up :/ and you're offline! Anyways please wait for me and my imbagon :) — Nova — ( ) 15:30, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :really bad lag, just fyi, in case my messages look retarded — Nova — ( ) 16:31, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::gg. Yeah, most of my contacts are also students, and we, as a speciies, are perpetually hung-over and/or tired :P. Good runs in TA today, thanks for that. Will grab you for some Vanq over the weekend. --BlueNovember 00:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Re: New Userpage It's not new :p I just restored it. I just updated the crap. Also, my factions trial is over, so I can't run imbagon anymore :/ I will go and get PvE factions though. — Nova — ( ) 02:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) HEAR YE HEAR YE ENGLAND EXPECTS THAT EVERY MAN WILL DO HIS DUTY — Nova — ( ) 21:30, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank mom for giving birth of me in Holland :D No duties! ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:32, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Bah, I hate that phrase, taxes??? RT 21:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::Draft?--Gigathrash 22:45, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::.... Welsh --> --BlueNovember 19:16, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::"oft quoted", heh. Never heard of it. :P Oh blue My interwebs break down and izzy has gone mad. Also olympics are win. Someone please unsigned this because i cant find tilde on laptop and sig button isn't working Zkeys I'll buy your zkeys if you have any left. I have too much gold again. Otherwise, I'll just give you 100k. And... move to GWW already. --8765 18:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good. GWW? Are you serious? Er... no. :P. This wik is better in every respect =). --BlueNovember 00:05, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Can you get consets too? I could use essence of celerity's and powerstone of courage's. The other ones aren't as useful to me. --8765 19:35, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah sure. Want me to buy materials or can you provide them? I tend not to salvage stuff, so my common matts are pretty much null. I'd recommend Clovers over powerstones too. --BlueNovember 13:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll still give you the gold, and I have some of the materials, but not a huge amount. I think clovers aren't very common. Though I have a feeling the celerities are going to get nerfed again. Regardless, I need to spend some gold... XD --8765 23:16, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I'm okay on the gold management right now. Though I guess I could buy 100k worth of keys. I'll msg you in-game if I see you. --8765 21:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Floods Heard about severe floods in Britainland, so I do hope you're all right ;o — Nova — ( ) 04:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC)